1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sex therapy devices and, more specifically, to a therapeutic adult cyber sex toy for use over the internet incorporating the premise of video chat interaction with programming capable of supporting interpersonal sexual experience utilizing a set of communicating controllers produced in the form of male and female genitallia. The controllers of the present invention correlate to that of the partner. The male's controller is in the form of a mock vagina having an optical sensor at its opposed end along with buttons for inducing commands in a linked female's controller, the female controller is in the form of a dildo and has a similar command interface for interacting with the male's controller. Partners are capable of affecting each others experience by varying settings in the others controller while using their own, such variables can include vibration, heat, auditory/video feedback and frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other computerized sex toy devices designed for sex play. While these cyber sex toys may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.